


Visage

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows she's dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visage

The golden lights spilled down evenly, settling like a gentle halo. It somehow made Shihouin Yoruichi look soft, almost human.

"It's a dream," Soifon whispered into the space between them, even as happiness made her body light as a feather. Her goddess merely smiled back at her, dark eyes sparkling with that familiar mischief.

She wanted to weep at the sight but closed her eyes instead. Lips closed down on her mouth, drowning out her sigh. Such a sweetness, so lovely she thought her heart would break into a million little pieces.

"But, my dear bee, it's a good dream."

For a long time Soifon didn't open her eyes, trying to fend off the familiar coldness of wintery morning with the warmth of cotton.

 _Yes_ , she said to herself, _but it's such a good dream._


End file.
